That
MONDAY: Hi ! My name is John. I am with my homies: Steve, Dan, Don and Jane (my girlfriend). We are in this house for 5 days. Friday night, we go home. This house is really nice. There are four rooms. I sleep with my girlfriend. TUESDAY: Don is missing ! He went in the basement and did not come back. I would go in the basement, but i am way too scared ! I asked Steve (the bravest one) to go tonight. I am know going to go to bed. WEDNESDAY: Know Steve is missing ! He never came back from the basement. I should call the police, but Dan keeps telling me everything‘s fine. I don’t believe him. But he stole my cellphone and told me to chill. I don’t know what is wrong with him. I MEAN, DON AND STEVE WERE IN THERE FOR HOURS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Anyways, now i should be going to bed. But i keep hearing sounds from the basement. There are scratches, and also hisses. THURSDAY: THAT‘S IT ! JANE IS GONE ! I WOULD THINK DAN IS TO BLAME, but he gave me my cellphone back and told me to call the cops. I called them, but as they were going to ask my address, i heard screams and a big splashing sound. FRIDAY: THAT’S THE LAST STRAW ! All my friends are gone ! I am going in the basement to see what is down there. I might survive, i might die, BUT I DON’T CARE ! The basement is very dark, and there is no light switch. So i am bringing a flashlight. Let’s turn this... OH GOD ! DON ! IT’S DON ! He is thorn open and all of his organs are falling out of his body. His head is impaled by a hook. His lips were ripped off and his nose is gone. Wait ! There is something in his chest. OMG ! It’s an egg ! A black egg with little bumps. There is another one. And another one. OH GOD ! DON AND DAN ARE DEAD TOO ! THEIR HEADS ARE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN ! They have eggs in their bodies too ! OMG ! JANE IS STUCK TO THE WALL. But she is alive ! She tells me to go ! Know ! Oh god, there is a roar behind me. OMG ! There is a 13-foot tall humanoid staring at me. He has large clawed hands, no genital organs and very long legs. It is trying to slap me ! It grabbed me. It is bringing me near its mouth. It has three circular rows of teeth and large mandibles. It is looking at me through its black eyes with its white pupils. Wait, i hear gunshots. I am falling uncons... SATURDAY I’m at the hospital. I am know recovering from all i‘ve seen. Jane is fine too. I don‘t know where the creature is, but i am never going to that house ever again. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:Pretense